Love Never Dies
by ParanoidPiratePuppy
Summary: I am not telling you what is going to happen, you just have to read it for your self XD Rating is T, but i am not sure if it would be the right one, you let me know...
1. Chapter 1

**Love never dies **

**A/N: Hi everyone, this is just a story I had in mind and had to get it down, I am not going to tell you what the story is about, you guys have to guess it yourselves, even though it is the most easiest guess there is XD please read and review, even though it is probably my worst story yet…XD**

Jane has never felt happier. The day was finally here and nothing could stop it from being one of the best days of her life. Just as Jane finished getting dressed, she heard a knock on her door.  
>"Jane? Are you there? Can I come in?" Pepper asked, while still knocking on the door.<br>"Yes, of course you can, Pepper." Jane called back while walking up to the door to let her friend in.  
>"Now Pepper, what brings you here on this very exciting day hmm?" Jane asked cheerier more than usual and Pepper just walked up to her and hugged her tightly.<br>"Oh petal, I am just here to see how you are feeling." Pepper smiled. "You must be very excited, are you not?" As Pepper started to squeal slightly, Jane just laughed at her friend's enthusiasm.  
>"Yes I am, however I am nervous too." Jane replied back with Pepper just beaming at her.<br>"Every bride is nervous just before her wedding, I remember mine and Rake's wedding day and how I was a nervous wreck!" Pepper then started laughing at the memory. "Once the ceremony is over, your nerves die down a lot and you find yourself feeling more excited than nervous." When Pepper finished talking, Jane gently put her hand on Pepper's swollen tummy, carrying hers and Rake's first child, which was due five months from now.  
>"Is the little one doing well?" Jane asked, beaming at her friend as she was happy for her.<br>"The baby is going fine, Jane." Pepper smiled brightly back. "But today is about you and your amazing soon- to- be- husband, now when is your mother coming up to help you get your gown on?"  
>Jane slightly groaned at the thought of wearing a gown, but then again as much as hated to admit it, a female knight getting married in her armour sounded just a little bit odd.<br>"She will be coming up soon; now, I will go down and strike the dummy once again to get rid of some of the nerves at least." Jane laughed, along with Pepper and then both of the girls exited the room.

Jester was down in his room with his father, Ferdinando and his older twin brothers Eros and Julius. The four men were having a catch up session, as they have not seen each other since Eros' wedding and that was about one year ago.  
>"You have a beautiful looking bride there Romanus, treat her well." His father explained.<br>"I know father, I have treated her well for years have I not?" Jester replied back, nervousness taking over in his voice.  
>"I am glad your mother and I have taught you boys well." Ferdinando smiled at all of his sons. Jester was identical to his father, except he had his mother's grey-blue eyes and his father's dark blondlight brown hair.  
>"Are you looking forward to spending the rest of your life with Jane?" Eros asked, smiling brightly.<br>Jester just rolled his eyes at his older brother.  
>"Why do you think I am marrying her for? And speaking of wives, how is your wife going?"<br>"Ah my beautiful Lunetta, we found out a few months ago that we are expecting out first child, so that means you and Julius are going to be uncles." He smiled. Jester smiled and patted his brother on the shoulder.  
>"I am very happy for the both of you, and how did mother take the news when you told her?" He then started laughing.<br>"She cannot get over the fact that she is going to be a grandmother soon." Eros said in a sort of dramatic voice which caused all of the men in the room to laugh hysterically.  
>"Eros my son, we should start focusing on Romanus now, as he is getting married today." Ferdinando cut in.<br>"So, I imagine you are feeling as if you are on top of the moon about getting married, eh?" Julius asked.  
>"This is the best thing that has ever happened to me, and the most nerve wracking." Jester replied, with a nervous smile on his face.<br>"Brother, believe me, everyone gets nervous about their wedding day, but once you kiss your beautiful new wife, your nervousness goes away, plus expect a few tears of joy from mum too." Jester laughed at the last bit. Eleonora, his mother is one strong woman, but when it came to her "babies" as she put them, growing up and starting a family of their own, she would cry.  
>"I remember at your wedding Eros, she was crying like I have never seen her cry before."<br>Julius found this as his chance to chuck in what he had to say.  
>"She actually cried hysterically just after we dropped you off here, she did well by hiding it in when you were talking to the king, actually she had tears down her cheeks, but when she got into the caravan, she broke right down however she knew it was the best." Jester did not know what to think, was she crying because she was happy for him or was she crying because she would not see him for many years.<br>"Well my boy, we better go so you can get yourself ready, we do not want you to be late for your bride to be now would we? I am pretty sure we would have a lot of explaining to do." Ferdinando joked, and Jester just grinned at his dad.  
>"I know, I know, now get out." Jester called out after them, giggling to himself once they were gone.<p>

As Jester was getting ready, Adeline went out to the practice yard to fetch her daughter, as she needed to start getting ready. Adeline was already ready for her daughter's wedding, as she was wearing a nice peachy coloured gown with pink blended into the trims and her hair was done in an up do.  
>"Jane dear, come along now, we must get you into your wedding dress." Adeline called out to her daughter. She did not really approve of Jane getting married to the court fool, but seeing as he always has treated Jane with the respect she deserves; her acceptance of the matter is growing slowly.<p>

"Jane, can you please stand still? It is making it difficult to tie the sash around your hips." The lady in waiting instructed to Jane firmly, but nicely. She was happy for Jane because at least she was becoming a wife to _someone, even_ though she was not one hundred per cent of Jester as of yet.  
>Jane apologised to her mother and admired her wedding dress in the mirror. It was a beautiful silvery white dress with flowing long sleeves, a flowing skirt and to add to the beautiful touch, a silky silver sash with little gold coins hanging off it. Once Jane had finished admiring herself in the mirror, her mother tied a silvery white headband so that it only covered the front part of her head. Jane found a beautiful dragon necklace that was given to her ages ago, just before she became a squire. She saw that the thing still looked as good as new so she picked it up gently and clipped it around her neck, that and she has a sneaking suspicion that Jester gave it to her. Once Jane had finally finished getting ready for the wedding, her mother told her to stand there for a minute.<br>"Oh Jane, why can you not just wear gowns all the time? You look absolutely beautiful in them." Adeline sighed and Jane just rolled her eyes in response.  
>"Mother please, I am not a little girl anymore." Jane sighed. Adeline look as though she was going to tear up in a little bit and Jane had to try and control the tears that were forming in her eyes as well.<br>'Gosh Jane, you are not even at the ceremony yet and you feel as if you are going to cry, come on, use your soldier's mentality.' Jane scolded herself in her head.  
>"Well come on Jane, we better leave now or we will be late, and that is never such a good thing." Jane listened to her mother and walked out the door.<p>

As Jester arrived in the opening of the forest, he got bombarded by his mother with never ending hugs and kisses.  
>"Oh my son! My amazing son!" Eleonora said repeatedly, tears flowing down her cheeks like a raging river. Once she calmed down a little bit, she wiped the tears from her eyes and examined him.<br>"My baby has grown up; my youngest son has grown right up! Julius, we need to find you a woman now." Eleonora laughed, along with the rest of the family.  
>"You really know how to embarrass us, do you not mother?" Jester explained and his mother just smiled back.<br>"Romanus, I am your mother so of course I know how to do that, but I think I know how to love you more." She explained softly and then ended up planting a kiss on his cheek. Jester was wearing a blue suit similar to his jester's outfit, except without the hat and the puzzle pieces.  
>"My brother, you look amazing! I can see why Jane went for you." He knew that voice anywhere. It was his youngest sister Crescent, who was always cheery and happy whenever she was around her older brothers and sister. His other sister, Marcellina was not far behind Cressy as she called out to him too.<br>"Romanus, gosh you look different, you are finally towering over me, and I remember when I used to be taller then you!" The fifteen year old girl laughed. Jester started laughing until Rake came up and spoke to him.  
>"Hey Jester, I just saw Jane off in the distance so I suggest you better head up the front and wait for her."<br>"Oh thank you Rake, much appreciated." And with that, Jester walked up to the front to wait for his Bride.

In the distance Jane was walking with Pepper and Emily, trying to not fall over her dress.  
>"Jane, I reckon that Jester is going to fall over when he sees you coming down the aisle with the way you look." Emily whispered excitedly.<br>"I hope he thinks I look nice in this dress." Jane said a little bit nervously.  
>"Oh Jane, he would not care, has he not said to you that even if you were covered in dirt and smelled of sweat you would still be the most beautiful girl to him." Pepper reminded her with a wink. Jane ended up giggling because she knew what Pepper said was true.<br>"Come on Pepper, we have got to get down to the front before Jane does." And with that, Emily and Pepper hugged their friend and congratulated her again before dodging the crowd to head up the front with Jester, Smithy and Rake as the other two witnesses. 

When Jane got to the aisle, everyone's heads turned but Jester's, as he had his eyes on Jane from the moment she was in his view.  
>As Milton kissed Jane on the cheek and turned around to join his wife, who was in tears already, sat back and witnessed his only daughter's wedding.<br>"Wow Jane, you look absolutely stunning, I have no words to describe how beautiful you are, but beautiful does not even cover it." Jester whispered as he turned to face her, taking both of her small pale white hands into his own larger, tanned ones. When they looked around, everyone who was in the audience were in tears.  
>"I have waited for this day my whole life." Jester whispered, almost crying himself.<br>"When I was younger I never desired a husband as I thought it would interfere with becoming a knight, but that all changed the day you asked me to court you, I never knew that my best human friend would end up being my husband." Jane whispered back, as a couple of tears fell down her cheeks, which were the tears of joy. Pretty soon Jester was in tears himself, which meant that officially everyone at the ceremony was crying with happiness.  
>"And now for the vows." The celebrant continued and gave them their rings. "Jane, I would like you to say your vows first." At this request, Jane took Jester's left hand in both of hers.<br>"I Jane, Take you Romanus, to be my husband  
>I promise to love you, take care of you whether you are well or ill,<br>I promise to stand by you for all eternity, have faith in you always and  
>only give my pure heart to you.<br>This ring is a symbol of our undying love  
>and as I slip it on<br>I ask you to be mine forever." After she said her vows she was uncontrollably crying with joy. Now it was Jester's turn to say his vows.  
>"I Romanus, take you Jane, to be my wife.<br>I promise to love you, take care of you whether you are well or ill,  
>I promise to stand by you for all eternity, have faith in you always and<br>only give my pure heart to you.  
>This ring is a symbol of our undying love<br>and as I slip it on  
>I ask you to be mine forever." Both of them were beaming at one another with tears in their eyes and then waited for the next final steps.<br>"Do you both take each other to be soul mates?" The celebrant asked the final question.  
>"We do." They both said simultaneously.<br>"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." At this point, Jester swept Jane off her feet and pulled her into a very tender kiss, with the cheers of their families and friends in the background. Once the ceremony was over, everyone walked over to them and gave them their best wishes for a long and happy marriage. Everyone, besides Jane and Jester went over to another clearing so they could wait for the official celebration to take place. 

**A/N Well what do you think of it? I would be grateful if you guys could review for me :) I know it is a horrible story but please bear with me on this :) if you guys have some advice on how I could improve that would be great! If you guys just didn't like it please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Love never dies, chapter two**

**A/N Second and final chapter for this short story, hope you enjoy. Please read and review :)  
><strong>"Oh there you are! We have been waiting patiently for the both of you to get here." The king walked up to Jane and Jester, greeting them with a proud smile.

"Yes we are finally here, your majesty." Jester replied back, while bowing his head with respect. The king just laughed and smiled at the both of them once again.

"I wish you a long and happy marriage, may you be blessed." The Queen said over her husband's shoulder, with a wide smile on her face, while wiping away a few stray tears that fell away from her eyes. She has known Jane since she was a baby and Jester since he was seven years old, and now that they were grown up and married, she was very happy for the both of them.

"Oh congratulations Jane and Jester! I always knew that the both of you would be good together!" Princess Lavinia squealed with delight. Even though she was eleven years old, she still had her six year old spirit. When she had gotten over her little fluffy moment, she hugged both Jane and Jester really tightly around their waists, which caused Jane to smile at her and kiss her on the cheek.

"Thank you, princess." Jester smiled, and then he grabbed hold of Jane's hand and walked over to sit down with the rest of their friends and family.

Once Jane and Jester were seated at a table with Pepper, Rake, Smithy, Emily, Eros, Lunetta, Julius, Marcellina and Crescent, they started talking and laughing about the wedding.

"So what are you going to name your kids?" Emily asked, tucking a piece of brown hair behind her ear so it was out of her face. Jane smiled slightly at the question, and gave them her reason.

"Well, we have not got any boys names picked out yet, however for our first little girl we have agreed to name her Amethyst, as it means intoxication, also the last battle I fought in, I wore the beautiful purple crystal for protection. If she ever decides to become a knight, the name would then be perfect for her. Romanus darling, what was your reason for picking the name Amethyst?" Jane asked her new husband why he agreed to call their first daughter Amethyst, but it took a while as he was talking to his brothers.

"Hmm, oh why I agreed to name our first daughter Amethyst?"

"Yes dearest, that is what I was asking." Jane reminded him kindly. As soon as Jester thought up of what to say, he went on with it.

"I want to name out first daughter Amethyst because when we were at Eros' wedding, I promised mother I would name my first daughter Amethyst, as she loves the stone and its meaning." Jester explained.

"I think I remember Mama saying something like that, Amethyst is such a sweet name." Lunetta chimed in, her tanned face wrinkling with her sweet smile, her long black curly hair falling in front of her face as she looked down towards the little bump on her belly.

"I feel like dancing, my dear Jane, would you like to dance with me?" At this request, Jane giggled and answered back with a "Yes, I would love to dance with my new husband." And with that, the happy newlyweds danced around until it was time for dinner.

When they were seated at their table, Eleonora walked up to Jane to tell her how honoured she felt having her as a daughter-in-law.

"Oh it is my beautiful daughter-in-law! Ferdinando and I are very honoured to have the first female knight ever in our family!" Eleonora explained excitedly, pulling Jane into a tight, sort of motherly hug.

"Thank you Eleonora, I am honoured to be in your family as well." Jane answered back with a pleasant smile. Eleonora started laughing at the fact that Jane called her by her actual name.

"Oh Jane dear, only people I do not like call me Eleanora because they know what is good for them if they don't, everyone else calls me Gypsy mama but seeing as you are my daughter-in-law, you can just call me mama." Jane was a little surprised that Eleanora would let Lunetta and herself call her Mama.

"Of course Eli- mama." Jane smiled. It was not long before Ferdinando joined them for the briefest of moments.

"Elly dear, dinner is ready; I think we better get ready to eat." Ferdinando told his wife.

"Oh thank you Ferdi, we will see you soon." And with that, they sat on a table with all the other Gypsies.

During dinner, the king got up and commanded everyone to be quite so he could make an announcement.  
>"Everyone, I would like to propose a toast to my hilarious court Jester and my first female knight. To Jane and Jester for a long and happy life together."<br>"To Jane and Jester" Everyone else chorused as they lifted up their wine goblets and took sips out of them. As everyone finished sipping their wine, Jester and Jane made their way up to the front so they could thank the guests and say their speeches. Jane started off with speaking first.

"Thank you everyone for being here with us tonight, it means a lot to us both that you could all be here and help us celebrate this special day, because we can only live this day once. Now I shall talk about how I met Romanus or 'Jester' as he never told me his real name until we started courting. I was this little five year old girl, yes I can remember back that far just so you know." The crowd started giggling a little and once they finished their little giggle, Jane continued.

"Well, when I was five years old, I was in watching the king talk to this little boy, he was dressed in a blue outfit. I honestly would not have known he was a jester if he did not have his jingly hat. Once his parents were gone, he seemed to look a little bit lost and lonely, so I decided to go and see if he was alright. I asked him if he was alright, and he told me that he was a little worried. I grabbed his hand and asked if he was a jester and he replied back yes." Jane was interrupted once again by everyone's laughing, even Jester was laughing this time. Once Jane recovered from her little laughing fit, she continued on with how she met Jester.

"Well I was little back then so I did not know any different. Once I found out what he was, he smiled his sweet smile at me, and asked me my name so I told him that my name was Jane. I asked for his name but he slightly hesitated a little bit but he never told me his real name, so he just told me and everyone else in the castle to stick with 'Jester.' Ever since then, I knew the both of us had this special bond, as when I got a little bit older, he gave me my first suit of armour, which started my journey on becoming a knight. Look at us now; I honestly never thought that I would be standing here right now at my wedding party explaining how I met my best human friend and now my husband, who has always been there to help me through the hardest of times. I love you Romanus and I am looking forward to spending the rest of my days with you."

Jane had finished speaking so everyone clapped for her, her mother even cried. Now it was Jester's turn to speak.

"First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you for being here as Jane and I celebrate one of the most important days of our lives. If it was not for Jane accepting my request to marry her, I do not know where I would be now. Anyway, I am going to talk from my point of view on how Jane and I first met. I was in my family's caravan with Mama, Papa, Eros, Julius, and my baby sisters Marci and Cressy, yes, they were literally babies then, they would not remember the day I got dropped off at the castle would they?" Both Marcellina and Crescent shook their heads, as Marci was three and Cressy was one at the time.

"Continuing on, I remember how scared I was when I entered the castle, meeting the king and everyone else who were complete strangers to me. I admit, I was on the verge of tears because I was not going to see my family again for a long time, but I have always been taught to be brave and take opportunities that came, so I used something which Jane would call the 'soldier's mentality.' Once I seen that Mum and dad were no longer behind me, I really struggled to stop myself from running away, however after a little while, I looked up to see this small little white hand hanging onto mine. I then looked up to see who that little hand belonged to, a beautiful little red haired girl called Jane." When Jester looked at Jane, he could see the tears that were threatening to come out of her eyes. He put his arm around her as he continued his side of the story.

"She was just adorable, which made me realise that the both of us would end up becoming extremely close to one another. Every time I felt upset about not being back with the Gypsies, Jane was always there to help me think positively, and she has never stopped helping me think positive to this day. I love you so much Jane and I really am looking forward to our future together." Everyone did the same thing with Jester like they did with Jane, they clapped for him. The couple then sat back down and starting talking.

The party went late into the night and everyone was doing their own thing like dancing, chatting, joking and laughing.  
>"Oh this has been a wonderful night has it not?" Rake complimented.<br>"Thank you Rake, it has." Jane smiled.  
>"Rake darling, it is getting quite late and I need my rest, would it be possible if we could head home now?" Pepper asked, as the little one in her belly had been kicking up a storm all night, getting to the point where it was getting too exhausting for her.<br>"Yes of course Pepper, we shall all see you tomorrow morning, goodnight everyone and congratulations again Jane and Jester." Rake and Pepper waved good bye to everyone that were at the party still.  
>"Thank you for coming." Jester smiled. Eros and Lunetta were the next couple to leave, as Lunetta was feeling the same as Pepper.<br>"This was a beautiful wedding little brother, thanks for having us and now we are going to head back to our caravan as Lunetta and I are exhausted." Eros and Lunetta bid everyone goodbye, plus wished Jane and Jester a good life then walked back to their little Caravan.

Pretty soon everyone had left the party, as it was well past midnight. That and they also knew that the bride and groom would be getting on with their wedding night soon enough. Jane and Jester would always keep this day in their hearts, as it officially bounded them together forever.

The End.

**A/N I think that some of the characters are a little OOC and I apologise for that, but it is based 5 years into the future. Anyway, hope you enjoyed reading, reviews are most welcome of course, and I love hearing your opinions on my stories, even if they are bad :)**


End file.
